1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
To improve reliability of an electrical connection, there is developed a semiconductor device having, as an external terminal, a resin core bump whose conductive layer is formed on a resin projection. According to this developed device, a conductive layer from an electrode pad extending to over the resin projection is formed, after the resin projection is formed on a semiconductor substrate.
Generally, in a process of forming a conductive layer, to eliminate an oxide layer on the electrode pad, a reverse sputtering of Ar is performed. However, when the reverse sputtering of Ar is performed, carbonization of a surface of the resin projection proceeds as a result, so that insulation resistance of the resin decreases, generating a possibility of giving rise to migration.
Furthermore, in a case of a structure mentioned above, since the conductive layer is formed such as to run over the resin projection of a cubic shape, it is required to prevent the conductive layer from peeling off or breaking a wire
JPA2-272737 is an example of related art.